


It's A Party

by arenee1999



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-03
Updated: 2011-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-17 13:37:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arenee1999/pseuds/arenee1999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for startrekland  Challenge #13: To write a paragraph set at a party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's A Party

Jim smiled as he walked into the rec room. The party was in full swing and the crew was enjoying themselves immensely, thanks to Scotty's contribution of more types of liqueur than even Spock could name. He scanned the crowd and spotted Bones, eyes twinkling mischievously as he handed a glass to Spock. Jim walked over, wondering again what would happen in the morning if Bones was able to lure Spock to their bed as he intended.  
"How's it going, Bones?"  
"Splendid, Jim!" McCoy beamed.  
"Captain, you must try this concoction. I do believe it's made my fingers start tingling."  
"Sounds wonderful, Bones, get one for me and get another for Spock."

~fin~ 


End file.
